One Shoots
by swallow-no-tsubasa
Summary: Série d'OS, sur du KuroxFye. Dernier OS en ligne : Un remix de la belle au bois dormant !
1. Yume

**Disclaimer : **

**Pause dramatique : Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Oui, POURQUOI les personnages ne m'appartiennent-ils pas ? Pourquoi Kuro et Fye ne se marient pas dans Tsubasa ? Pourquoi hein ? ah, bah parce qu'ils sont aux Clamp =_= Pfeuh.**

**Je sais, je sais… Je n'ai jamais posté sur , et je trouve le principe UN PEU compliqué si vous voulez savoir -_- mais bon voilà… Ne m'en voulez pas pour la bizarrerie de cet OS u_u c'est une song fic !**

**Les paroles de la chanson sont les paroles qui ont été écrites par le groupe Ekymose (pas la troupe de danse hein ! Mais G*ogle est votre ami u_u et Skyr*ck aussi u_u pour écouter la chanson, supprimez les espaces (j'ai compris ça à force de lire des fanfics ici ') :**

**http**** : // ekymose – music . skyrock . com/ player_ music . html?track = 2722797222**

**Voilà u_u )**

**Mmh que dire d'autre ? ^^''' Ah oui, je publierai sans doute d'autres OS u_u en revanche, je n'aime pas mes productions, donc si vous me descendez, je ne vous en voudrai pas =w=' et VIVE LE KUROxFYE **

**En passant, je remercie toutes les fanfiqueuses, toutes les merveilleuses écrivaines de KuroxFye qui me font rêver à chaque fois, Cycy (bah t'es où toi ? On te voit plus T.T), Sanashiya (je te voue un culte u_u), Butterflyfollow et bien d'autres dont j'ai zappé le surnom (oui, oui, tapez moi mes chères amies, je le mérite )**

**Bref, j'en posterai d'autres… Mais je vous avouerai que les fanfics dans la section TRC c'est un peu mort là… Non ? (je désespère tellement que je vais lire carrément les fanfics espagnoles et anglaises =_=) bref… Pitié, postez T__T ceci est un appel aux fanfiqueuses !**

**Enfin bon, assez bavassé u_u bonne lecture ^^**

**

* * *

**

On dit que lorsqu'on meurt, toute notre vie défile devant nos yeux.

Que crois tu que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là ? A cet instant où nos deux vies ont basculé. Il aurait suffit d'un souffle, d'un pas, d'un simple courrant d'air, pour tout changer. Une décision, aussi infime qu'elle aurait pu être. Mais tout ne se passe pas comme prévu dans la vie.

_Tu étais un ange parmi les hommes,__  
__Tu étais le bonheur au fond du cauchemar,__  
__Ton sourire étrange __  
__Réchauffait mon coeur comme un coup de flamme._

Je revois nos moments de bonheur, nos peurs, et nos peurs. Je me remémore ta main si forte, qui réchauffait la mienne si frêle et si glacée. Je me souviens de ton souffle brûlant sur la peau pâle de mon cou, de chaque parcelle de ton visage, de tes yeux envoûtants. Tu ne le laissais pas voir, mais tu étais les plus gentil des démons, et le plus magnifique de tous les diables. Je me rappelle de notre première rencontre, notre premier baiser, notre première dispute, et notre première étreinte. On s'était parlés, déchirés, haïs, retrouvés, enlacés, on s'était encore perdus, puis tu es revenu. Tu m'as sorti deux fois du désespoir, et tu as noyé ma peine dans ton amour. On s'aimait.

_Tu étais la sincérité,__  
__Mon havre de paix.._

Tu me trouvais insupportable, incurable, exécrable. Mais un jour, tu m'as dit que j'étais la plus belle chose qui te soit arrivée dans la vie. Tu m'as avoué que j'étais ton oxygène, ta bouffée d'air pur. Toi, t'étais le lingot d'or entre les mines, la rose rouge parmi les buissons de ronces, le diamant sur le champ de bataille, une perle au milieu des déchets radioactifs. On était inséparables, si tu tombes, je tombe avec toi. On était détruits, on s'était reconstruits à deux. On menait une vie à peu près normale, on oubliait l'opinion des gens. Peu importait, tout ce qui comptait, c'était toi, ma personne la plus précieuse, et la seule qui m'acceptait vraiment comme je l'étais. L'après midi, j'ai voulu aller au cinéma. Tu m'as répondu « oui, on va voir quoi ? », mais je voulais te faire une surprise. Sur le chemin, on est passé à côté d'une banque. Mais on n'a pas vu le braquage, on n'a pas aperçu les bandits qui sortaient avec les otages, on n'a pas entendu la police arriver. Et là, tout est allé très vite, l'altercation, la folie d'un homme. Une fusillade, des tirs, des cris, des balles, des larmes, du sang.

_Mais on t'a brûlé les ailes,__  
__Et tu es tombée__  
__J'ai vu ton regard au ciel__  
__Et tu me souriais__  
__Je me souviens d'un gyrophare__  
__Qui arrivait beaucoup trop tard__  
__L'étoile a cessé de briller__  
__C'était l'automne, la rose fanée._

Tout ce que j'ai pu réaliser à ce moment, c'était l'horrible mouvement qu'a fait ton corps lorsqu'il est parti en arrière, et tes yeux s'agrandissant de stupeur. Tu as flanché sur le sol, une main sur le cœur. Tes yeux flamboyants ont croisé les miens. J'ai cru pendant un moment qu'ils étaient éteints. Je me suis accroupi à côté de toi, et j'ai pris ta main dans la mienne. Par chance, tu vivais encore. Tu étais fort, tu sais ? Mais le destin n'a pas volé à notre secours, quelqu'un a appelé les pompiers. J'entendais seulement le bruit de l'ambulance au milieu du chaos. Je ne voyais plus qu'une chose : L'énorme tâche de sang sur ta chemise blanche qui grandissait au fil des minutes. Gardant ta main dans la mienne, j'essayais avec mon autre bras de boucher le trou béant de la balle. Autour de moi, tout était flou. Tu étais en train de mourir et je n'y pouvais rien. Des larmes coulaient sur mes joues, mais je ne m'en rendais pas compte. Ma vision se brouillait, mais je m'en foutais. J'avais l'impression que l'on m'arrachait un morceau de mon âme. Et l'ambulance... Cette fichue ambulance, que faisait-elle ? J'angoissais, j'essayais de te retenir, de te dire de t'accrocher à la vie. Tu serrais ma main comme pour me dire que tu ne voulais pas partir, et soudain, j'ai senti ta force disparaître, j'ai vu ton visage devenir plus pâle, tes paupières qui frémissaient. A ce moment là, tu as senti que te vie allait s'arrêter, et tu as éprouvé le besoin de faire une dernière chose. Tes lèvres ont bougé lentement, et j'ai pu lire ces derniers mots : «** je t'aime **», avant que, dans un sourire d'adieu, tu ne fermes enfin les yeux. Pour toujours.

_J'étais à genoux, tenant ta main__  
__Bouche bée, je ne comprenais rien__  
__Un infirmier m'a dit de te lâcher, et soudain j'ai réalisé__  
__Je me suis mis à hurler, encore__  
__À me débattre, à injurier la mort__  
__Mes cris se perdaient dans le vent__  
__Ta chemise blanche, couverte de sang.._

L'ambulance arrivait enfin. Elle déboula dans la rue rapidement, puis des infirmiers descendirent et nous trouvèrent. J'étais agenouillé à tes côtés, immobile, et pleurant. Tout me semblait si irréel que je pensais être en plein milieu d'un cauchemar. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer une seule seconde que je te perdrais un jour. L'un des infirmiers est arrivé, il m'a demandé de m'éloigner. J'ai refusé, mais on m'a forcé à me réveiller. Et puis enfin, j'ai vraiment compris. L'or a fondu, la rose a fané, le diamant s'est brisé, et la perle s'est ternie. Et ma vie a volé en éclats. J'ai hurlé, crié, pleuré, mon coeur se pourfendait. Comme dans ces tableaux où le protagoniste ouvre grand la bouche en vous fixant de ses orbites vides*. Je courrais vers toi pendant qu'on emportait ton corps loin de moi. Je perdais la raison, un policier est venu pour essayer de me contrôler, me dire de me calmer. Je l'ai envoyé balader, je me suis débattu, il m'a retenu encore. J'ai commencé à le mordre, à le griffer jusqu'à ce qu'il saigne. Mais quoi que je fasse, c'était inutile, tu ne m'entendais plus, on ne pouvait plus rien pour moi, et on n'échappe pas au destin. Le destin n'est pas juste, ni injuste. Il est simplement. La mort, la fatalité ne sont pas des choses qui peuvent comprendre la douleur humaine, et moi, me démenant encore avec acharnement contre elles, j'étais impuissant.

_Mais on t'a brûlé les ailes,__  
__Et tu es tombée__  
__J'ai vu ton regard au ciel__  
__Et tu me souriais__  
__Je me souviens d'un gyrophare__  
__Qui arrivait beaucoup trop tard__  
__L'étoile a cessé de briller__  
__C'était l'automne, la rose fanée._

Cela fait un an depuis ta mort, Kurogane. J'ai essayé de vivre, pour toi. De continuer, avec la force que tu avais, mais c'est inutile. Une vie sans toi est pâle, inexistante. Je compte les jours depuis que je t'ai perdu, je compte mes verres, mes pas dans la rue, pour me distraire. Tout est vain ici. Les gens sont ignobles, et ce monde perd de sa couleur. Je n'ai plus envie de marcher dans le vide, de faire l'équilibriste sur un fil de coton. M'accrocher au néant n'est qu'une perte de temps, je n'ai pas d'avenir. Ma vie a commencé quand on s'est rencontrés, et elle s'est terminée avec ton dernier souffle. Je ne suis plus qu'une enveloppe vide, je suis mort. Lorsque mon âme est partie avec la tienne, j'ai revu tout ce que nous avions vécu ensembles. Ne m'en veux pas pour ce que je vais faire maintenant. Tu me détesteras, sûrement, de ne pas avoir réussi à me reconstruire. Mais moi, je préfère mourir, que mourir de vivre sans toi. Passion brûlante, qui m'a entièrement consumé, ce verre empoisonné sera le dernier d'une longue et pathétique existence. Kurogane, attends moi j'arrive.

* * *

* Référence au tableau : Le cri, d'Edvard Munch.  
Encore une question complètement HS, mais ça me perturbe... Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre les Monster Munch et le tableau dont je viens de vous parler ?


	2. Ascenseur

**Auteur : Bah… moi -_-**

**Genre : Lime, UA et… Yaoï u_u**

**Titre : Ascenseur **

**Couple : Une asperge blonde et un ramoneur O_O (drôle de couple…)**

**Disclaimer : C'est qui qui a créé Kuro et Fye ? C'est qui ? C'est qui ? Le premier qui devine gagne un su-sucre… 8D Ah, je vois déjà des mains qui se lèvent ! Parfait ! **

*** Tend rapidement toutes les réserves de sucre de sa maison aux lecteurs, ravis, parce que c'est bien connu, Swallow n'aime pas le sucre ***

**Lecteurs : * bave * **

**Merci au génie des Clamp d'avoir créé des persos aussi merveilleux que Kuro et Fye u_u et merci aussi à leur immense talent pour avoir fondé un univers qui nous fait tous rêver !**

xOxOxOx

Je traverse le couloir d'un immeuble, et mes pas me mènent rapidement dans la direction souhaitée. Je suis en retard à mon rendez-vous. Bordel ! Vive la ville, les objets électriques, la technologie et les embouteillages, les pannes électriques et tous ces maudits encombrements qui ne fonctionnent pas la plupart du temps. Je déteste ça : Internet qui détruit la vie sociale, tous ces véhicules qui polluent l'atmosphère, la télévision qui nous bourre le crâne et nous annonce des horreurs toutes les cinq minutes. Non vraiment, je ne peux plus le supporter. Ça nous ralentit plus qu'autre chose ! Faut dire que je n'ai pas vraiment de chance aussi, tout ce que j'approche tombe en panne. Et comme maintenant je suis chômeur (bah ouais, c'est la crise qu'est ce que vous voulez), il ne faut surtout pas que je sois en retard à ce rendez-vous, c'est important pour ma survie dans cette jungle qu'est la ville. Ici, chacun se démerde, alors je ne vais pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre me chiper ce boulot. Sauf que c'est dans les lieux insolites qu'on fait d'étranges rencontres...

xOxOxOx

Je me dirige droit vers l'ascenseur, j'esquive des pots de fleurs, manque de me prendre les pieds dans le tapis de l'entrée, évite de peu une grand-mère et son sac de courses et, voyant que les portes sont en train de se refermer, je me précipite à l'intérieur. Juste à temps, sinon je me tapais une bonne quinzaine d'étage à pied.

« - Bonjour ! Vous allez à quel étage ? »

Je me retourne avec surprise, et constate que je ne suis pas seul ici. La voix douce est calme qui me questionne est celle d'un homme blond, un peu plus petit que moi. Visage fin, yeux d'un bleu abyssal, des cheveux soyeux et blonds comme le blé, et un élégant costume qui me cloue sur place. C'est le genre de personnes à dégager une aura fascinante et mystérieuse, le genre d'êtres que t'as envie de sonder jusqu'aux tréfonds de leur âme, et qui connaît très bien ses atouts. Il me sourit et attend ma réponse. Alors d'un geste de la tête je le salue et je balbutie :

« - Au quinzième.

- Très bien ! »

Sans en ajouter plus, il avance l'un de ses doigts fins et appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, en passant tout près de moi. Je frémis. Sa voix, son aura et l'odeur enivrante qu'il dégage me transportent. C'est possible ce genre de rencontres ? Non... Je dois rêver, il n'y a pas d'anges dans les ascenseurs, et surtout, les anges n'ont pas de sexe.

Il retourne à sa place, s'adosse à la paroi, clôt ses paupières, attend et moi je reste là comme un pauvre idiot qui débarque, à le contempler, à détailler la moindre parcelle de son visage pour qu'aussitôt, mon imagination s'emballe.

Je me sens capturé et complètement prisonnier par sa présence. Le temps de distend, j'en oublie le démarrage de l'ascenseur et ne ressens pas la vibration lorsque celui-ci s'élève, car je m'élève en même temps que lui, au fur et à mesure que mon esprit s'envole.

J'ai envie de me pencher, de goûter ses lèvres, sont-elles sucrées ? Sont-elles salées ? Je veux passer mon doigt sur sa joue pour voir si sa peau est douce, sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux. Je m'imagine poser mes lèvres brûlantes sur la peau pâle de son cou, déchirer ses vêtements avec les dents, caresser son torse... Oh mon dieu, dites moi que ce n'est pas vrai. Tous mes sens se mélangent, je perds pied comme si j'y voyais trouble. Mon corps s'emballe, mon cœur fait des siennes et tambourine dans ma poitrine comme la mélodie d'un orchestre qui me guiderait. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir pourquoi cet inconnu me fait autant fantasmer alors que je le connais tout juste.

Une de ses mèches de cheveux glisse et vient chatouiller de manière aguicheuse le bout de son nez et elle me nargue en frôlant un endroit qui m'est inaccessible. D'un geste simple et naturel, il la remet en place puis ouvre les yeux pour me fixer. Je détourne mon regard, pour qu'il ne se sente pas trop observé, et je me découvre une passion pour les numéros d'étages qui défilent sur l'écran. Ses yeux se referment. On est au Quatrième. Pourvu que ce voyage ne s'arrête pas.

Je compte les secondes, l'adrénaline m'emporte quand l'homme me tourne soudainement le dos pour examiner un élément de la paroi de l'ascenseur. Je ne peux pas lire son visage à cet instant, mais je me doute qu'il a l'air plutôt agacé par une tache que quelqu'un a délibérément faite sur le mur. Machinalement, mon regard parcourt son dos et descend le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le caressant des yeux. Puis, je m'arrête sur ses fesses. Il a de jolies fesses...

Je détourne une nouvelle fois les yeux pour ne pas me laisser avoir par d'autres pensées indécentes, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Il est la rencontre la plus étrange et le plus fascinante que j'ai eu fait de toute ma vie. Puis, sans le regarder je plonge encore dans mes pensées saugrenues, traductions d'un désir absurde et d'un plaisir irréel. Je déteste perdre mon self-control, mais là, c'est tellement divin que j'en peux plus. J'ai envie de prendre mon ascension vers le septième ciel.

xOxOxOx

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent, et l'air frais du couloir s'engouffre dans l'ascenseur. Il devait vraiment faire chaud là-dedans pour que la différence de température soit aussi brutale... A moins que ce ne soit le fruit de mon imagination trop... Débordante je dirais, pour une fois. Le blond est resté silencieux pendant l'ascension, mais j'ai remarqué qu'il me lançait parfois quelques regards indéchiffrables. Enfin bon, je suppose que ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose.

Le blond se glisse hors de l'ascenseur avec une légèreté de pas ahurissante, tandis que je me faufile lourdement entre les portes, encore un peu chamboulé après les émotions de l'ascenseur.

Je jette un regard aux alentours pour repérer l'étage. La tapisserie saumon est parsemée de cadres, plusieurs plantes vertes sont dispatchées à des coins divers, le sol est recouvert de moquette et de nombreuses portes. Le problème, c'est que j'ai actuellement rendez-vous. Le second problème, c'est que je n'ai pas la moindre idée d'où peut être le bureau.

L'homme blond tourne à main gauche, je l'interpelle. Il se retourne en affichant un sourire.

« - Oui ?

- Excusez moi, mais je recherche le bureau du directeur. J'ai un rendez-vous... »

Aussitôt il me répond :

« - Vous allez tout droit, c'est la porte au fond en face ! »

Je le remercie, passe devant lui, traverse le couloir et frappe à la porte. Aucune réponse. Je frappe à nouveau et m'adosse contre le mur en attendant que l'on vienne m'ouvrir. J'entends un rire amusé à côté de moi. Encore lui et son aura dangereusement sexy.

« - Vous avez un souci ?

- Je crois que le directeur n'est pas ici. » Je réponds avec calme.

Soyons sereins. Le patron est sûrement un vieux chnoque plein aux as, alors soit il est mort d'un arrêt cardiaque sur son bureau, soit il est parti boire un café à la cafétéria, à moins qu'il ne soit en train de faire une partie de poker avec des vieilles en bigoudis ? En tout cas, j'attends.

« - En effet il est sorti. » Me confirme le blond.

Et là, moment de stupeur : D'un simple mouvement il sort un trousseau de clefs de sa porte, en enfonce une dans la serrure, ouvre, pénètre dans la pièce et me tient la porte.

« - Mais entrez donc ! » Me sourit-il, tout fier.

Oh non. Pour un comble, ça c'est un comble. La bonne nouvelle, c'est que mon futur patron n'est pas le vieux chnoque que je m'étais imaginé, et que je vais me dépêcher de gravir les échelons de cette société pour mieux le contempler je pense. La mauvaise, c'est que j'ai reluqué les fesses de mon ex-futur patron dans l'ascenseur, et qu'il l'a remarqué. Donc je ne vais sûrement pas être pris pour ce poste, bien qu'il ait l'air intéressé.

Mais bon, finalement, même si la technologie me fait royalement chier, je vais faire une exception : J'aime bien les ascenseurs.

xOxOxOx

**Beuheuh que c'était pourri T.T**

**Personnellement, je qualifierai plus ce One Shoot comme étant une « friandise » que comme étant un vrai OS. Je ne sais pas, je l'aime pas u_u Si vous voulez me réclamer une suite pour Kuro en train de violer Fye sur le bureau, c'est le bouton en dessous. Sinon, si c'est pour m'exécuter à mort parce que c'était vraiment bof, c'est aussi le bouton en dessous *-***

**Et le premier qui trouve de quelle chanson je me suis inspirée pour cet OS a le droit de choisir le thème d'un de mes futurs OS O_O (« **_**Pitié, ne choisissez pas n'importe quoi…**_** » Dit-elle, de son air affolé, alors qu'elle sait très bien que les lecteurs sont sadiques.). Bref, voilou *-* et je suis en train de méditer plein plein plein d'autres projets ! (C'est pas l'imagination qui manque, j'ai juste la flemme ^^ donc on verra, vive les OS, c'est moins dur à écrire ).**


	3. Le beau au bois dormant

**Auteur : Moi, sinon je ne posterai pas ^^**

**Couple : … U_U Ah non y'en a plein, j'ai la flemme ! Bah, les couples habituels dirons-nous -_-**

**Titre : Le beau au bois Dormant.**

**Disclaimer : Bah les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Dommage ^^ (sauf les Clodomir & Compagnie).**

**Ah, et honte à moi T.T j'ai oublié mes deux premières reviewteuses u_u**

**J'avais promis un truc débile à Sanashiya, je ne sais pas si elle l'a lu… Mais c'est posté. **

**Sanashiya : Oui, vive les deathfics **

**Lyra64 : Heu, ne te suicide pas quand même O_O (en fait tous les lecteurs de mon premier OS sont morts, suicidés o_o)**

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour la qualité de cet OS tragiquement et profondément débile T.T**

xOxOxOx

Il était une fois, dans un très beau château, un roi et une reine. Le Roi, un homme grand, brun et pâle se prénommait Ashura et était réputé pour être la personne la plus puissante de son pays. Quand à la reine, elle était d'une beauté époustouflante et d'une blondeur égalant celle des champs de boutons d'or. La Reine Chii était, elle, reconnue dans le monde entier pour sa beauté inégalable. Or, cette beauté résolument et apparemment incontestable était aujourd'hui mise à l'épreuve par la naissance du Prince qu'ils décidèrent d'appeler Fye. Afin de célébrer cet évènement incroyable, le Roi et la Reine, fort bienveillants, décidèrent d'inviter les trois bonnes fées du Royaume.

Les festivités commencèrent et il y eut un banquet à s'en faire péter la bedaine. Une fois que tout le monde eut la panse bien pleine, ils passèrent aux présents des bonnes fées qui s'approchèrent du berceau du Prince. La première des trois fées, la fée Sakura encore jeune et naïve apprentie magicienne s'approcha du berceau, et après moultes réflexions, souhaita la beauté éternelle au jeune Prince. La deuxième fée, qui s'appellait Xin Huo récita quelques vers de la Bible et fit un geste de sa baguette magique et grâce à ses pouvoirs, réussit dans un élan de niaiserie à rendre une voix agréable, charmante et mélodieuse au jeune Prince qui, si il continuait ainsi, finirait sûrement par devenir gay.

C'est alors que pour corser un peu l'histoire, le Mage Carabossu fit son entrée. Ce mage Carabossu était également connu sous le nom de Fei Wong Reed, et d'un pas boiteux il s'avança jusqu'au berceau du bébé où chacun retenait son souffle. D'un ton ironique il s'exclama alors :

« - Oh mais quel mignon petit enfant ! Il faudrait lui faire un cadeau digne de sa personne, et de l'amabilité de ses parents... »

Alors oui, j'ai oublié de préciser que ce pauvre Fei Fei était malheureux comme tout de ne pas avoir été invité à la fête. Et, d'un ton très fier de sa trouvaille, il déclara hautement :

« - Mon cadeau, c'est qu'il n'aura point de descendance... car votre fils sera gay ! HA ! HA ! HA ! Et, de plus, lors de ses seize ans, il se piquera le doigt avec un fuseau et mourra. MOUAHA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! HA ! »

Et, après avoir balancé une bonne dizaine de bombes puantes, le Mage Carabossu déserta le château et se volatilisa dans la cambrousse. Aussitôt, ce fut la panique au château et tout le monde se mit à pleurer le tragique destin du Prince. Mais alors que la situation semblait dégénérer, la dernière des trois fées sortit de derrière un rideau. On ne sait pas ce qu'elle foutait là, mais toujours était-il qu'il restait un présent pour le Prince. La fée Tomoyo s'avança à son tour et tenta vainement de consoler les parents, choqués et désemparés de la nouvelle.

« - Je suis sincèrement désolée... Je n'ai pas assez de pouvoir pour annihiler complètement le sort, mais je peux au moins l'atténuer. »

Elle regarda tristement Fye-bébé qui dormait dans ce truc rose et kitch qui lui servait de berceau.

« - Je déclare solennellement que, sur les lois régnant sur l'univers, cet enfant ne mourra pas, mais il se fera piquer par un fuseau, et sombrera dans un sommeil de cent ans. »

Sa baguette magique rayonna alors de toute sa puissance, et sans pour autant réveiller l'enfant, le sauva d'un bien tragique destin. Puis, d'un air consterné, elle s'excusa à nouveau, auprès des parents du blondinet cette fois ci :

- Toutes mes plus plates excuses, je n'ai pas pu lever la seconde malédiction de votre fils, et vous n'aurez point de descendance...

Fait inacceptable pour Ashura-ô, la fée Tomoyo ainsi que ses deux autres collègues furent aussitôt jetées dehors pour leur incompétence. Plus jamais une fée ne sera alors invitée à une telle réception.

xOxOxOx

Seize ans plus tard, le Roi Ashura avait, sur décision arbitraire, ordonné d'arrêter et de jeter aux oubliettes toutes les fileuses du royaume avec leurs fuseaux, puis avait créé de superbes autodafés afin de réduire à néant toute trace du mot « fuseau » ou de tout ce qui y attrayait. Il avait également interdit à toute personne extérieure l'importation des fuseaux & autorisait simplement celle des vêtements.

Le Prince Fye avait bien grandit et était devenu un magnifique jeune homme, plein de vie et très cultivé. Seulement, malgré toute ses connaissances en matière de littérature, de sciences et autres matières ignobles et inutiles, il ne savait pas par qui, ni par quoi, ni comment étaient fabriqués les vêtements. Dans son esprit, si l'homme portait des vêtements, c'était parce que sa physionomie était construite de telle sorte qu'il ait besoin d'en porter, afin de ne pas s'autoproclamer nudiste démantibulé. Le Prince Fye était également devenu très convoité par de nombreuses autres princesses, bien qu'il n'en trouvât aucune à son goût. Aussi, son statut était également envié par les Princes voisins qui étaient jaloux, tant la bouche finement pulpeuse, tant le nez long et discret, tant le regard profond et charmeur qui s'accordait avec des sourcils agréables et une forme de visage allongée et efféminée, lui donnait des airs d'anges. Fye était donc le typique cliché du prince naïf et potiche qui miaulait et geignait des « Oh ! Oui ! Oh ! Ouiiiiiiii ! » et des « oh ! Mon Dieu ! » à tout bout de champ.

xOxOxOx

Puis un jour, le Roi et la Reine veulent partir en vacance pour changer d'air, et profitent de l'invitation d'un autre Roi voisin pour se rendre dans l'autre Royaume. Le Roi Clodomir XI avait sûrement prévu de marier sa fille Ginette IV à notre bon héros et espérait donc profiter de cette opportunité pour créer une orgie géante. Ashura-ô et Chii prévinrent alors Clodomir XI du problème que poseraient les fuseaux, si jamais l'un deux venait à traîner dans le château. Clodomir XI s'exécuta alors, assurant ainsi qu'il n'y aurait aucun de ces putains d'objets maléfiques dans tout son Royaume, et exécuta lui aussi, de magnifiques autodafés et des exécutions sommaires, pensant que tout ce grabuge serait la solution à ses soucis. Or, il se trouvait que l'une des fileuses du château avait été oubliée dans ce bordel pas possible, et après que tout ce petit monde fusse arrivé au château du Roi Clodomir XI. Fye, âgé de seize ans et pensant le monde bon, prospère et accueillant, alla se promener dans les tours du château, où il trouva la fileuse en train de filer. Voyant des fils filer dans les mains de la fileuse, Fye se demanda à quoi tout ceci pouvait bien rimer et être utile. La fileuse qui n'avait point eu vent de tous les échos au sujet du prince, s'étonna et lui expliqua calmement le but de son affaire. C'est alors qu'avec toute la gentillesse possible à l'égard du Prince, qu'elle prenait malgré tout pour un con, elle lui proposa de lui montrer comment l'on tissait. Fye qui n'était pas au courrant de sa malédiction posa le doigt comme un con, sur le bout du fuseau, mais du genre il le frôla à peine, lorsque le sang ragea soudain avec une brutalité effrayante, et lorsque il n'y eut plus de sang dans la main du pauvre blondinet, il s'effondra sur le sol comme une grosse bouse. La fileuse hurla alors au secours. Aussitôt, tout le château accourut tellement elle avait gueulé fort cette pétasse, et aussitôt on la brûla en la traitant de sorcière. On rechercha également le Mage Carabossu parce que c'était quand même à cause de lui tout ce foutoir, mais sans espoir, il était caché on ne sait où. Le Roi et la Reine rentrèrent chez eux sur le champ, en pleurs, Fye simplement endormi dans un linceul. De retour au pays, ils l'allongèrent dans la plus grande des chambres. Tomoyo la fée fit alors son come back avec Sakura la fée avec un air de « Je vous l'avais bien (pré)dit ! » et utilisa une nouvelle fois ses pouvoirs afin d'endormir tous les habitants du château.

xOxOxOx

Pendant 100 ans, tous les habitants du château furent mis sur pause et le temps s'écoula, plutôt rapidement. La végétation poussait autour de la bâtisse qui fut oubliée et devint l'objet de légendes. 99 ans et 366 jours plus tard car c'était une année bissextile, la fée Tomoyo et la fée Sakura se promenaient aux alentours de l'ancien château. Elles discutaient alors du réveil prochain du Prince.

« - Dis, Tomoyo-chan !

- Qu'y a-t-il Sakura-chan ?

- Comment il va se réveiller, le Prince ?

- Eh bien, demain, le fils du nouveau Roi de se pays va passer par ici et découvrir ce petit coin de paradis qu'est le château du Prince Fye.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait des ronces au Paradis. »

En effet une forêt d'arbres, et de ronces en tout genre, masquaient le château.

« - J'ai ouï dire, poursuivit la fée Sakura, que le Prince était du genre grincheux et bêta ! Crois tu qu'il va trouver l'entrée du château ?

- Nous l'aiderons afin qu'il puisse donner son baiser au Prince.

- Oui mais, le Prince Fye est gay, mais peut être pas ce nouveau Prince ?

- Sakura-chan... S'il te plait, tais toi et attendons. »

La jeune fée qui avait pris 100 ans dans les dents mais pas une ride ni un cheveu blanc, ne broncha plus. Elle et Tomoyo partirent se cacher dans un cerisier proche et attendirent le lendemain. Afin de réunir les deux Princes, elles devraient faire preuve d'une habilité incomparable, sans pouvoir compter sur l'aide de Xin Huo qui depuis un moment tapinait pas mal et était partie fricoter avec le Mage Carabossu, la cochone.

xOxOxOx

Nous étions donc le premier jour de la centième année du sommeil du Prince, quand la fée Tomoyo se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié de préciser de quelle manière celui-ci se réveillerait, c'est-à-dire, dans la tradition des contes, d'un baiser profond et langoureux du Prince salvateur... « Arrivera ce qui arrivera », s'était exclamée Tomoyo, ce qui ne rassura pas Sakura qui était encore sous le choc de la nouvelle.

xOxOxOx

Le Prince passa par là avec ses valets. Il chassait le phoque, croyant toujours que les phoques vivaient dans la forêt, depuis que sa mère lui avait chanté le Papa Pingouin (ben ouais, le papa pingouin voulait bien partir sur une île tropicale lui...). Ce Prince était pourvu d'une grande force physique. Il était à coup sûr, l'homme le plus fort de ce pays. Grand brun au regard flamboyant, peau mate et muscles saillants, il s'avançait fièrement sur sa monture, Courget', la courgette mutante que Clow Reed son père avait ramené d'un voyage en Inde. Ses deux valets, Mokona et Mokona, autrement dit, Soel pour le blanc, et Larg pour le noir, parce qu'ils sont jumeaux antiracistes, le suivaient partout en piaillant. C'est alors que Soel aperçut Tomoyo la fée en haut d'un arbre.

« - Kurobineeeeeet ! Couina Soel.

- Mon nom c'est Kurogane ! Nom d'un chien !

- Kuro-tawan, il y a une femme dans l'arbre !

- Nom de Dieu. Jésus reviens ! Où ça déjà ?

- Dans l'arbre ! »

Il leva les yeux et Tomoyo sauta dans le vide avec Sakura et toutes les deux s'éclatèrent au sol devant l'air ébahi de nos trois zigotos. Tomoyo se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et implora Kurogane.

« - Mon Prince, s'il vous plait, allez sauver notre tendre personne endormie au fin fond de ce château !

- Quel château ? Puis t'es qui toi ? »

Tomoyo expliqua toute l'histoire au Prince Kurogane, en oubliant de lui préciser quel était le sexe de notre ami le paresseux... Dégainant son épée, le Prince trancha ronces et orties, découpa des troncs d'arbres morts et en fin de journée arriva enfin au château. Il s'étonna alors de l'état de la bâtisse et dans un grand « ooooooh » il entra. Fier comme tout, il pénétra dans le château avec ses valets et les deux fées. Celles-ci le guidèrent et il s'étonna de trouver tous les habitants endormis. Enfin, ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de ladite princesse et Kurogane fut ému en voyant sa touffe blonde dépasser des draps de soie. Son visage fin et enchanteur souleva en lui des émotions jamais éprouvées encore (y'a pas que les émotions qui se sont soulevées à ce moment là d'ailleurs... enfin bon). Et il s'approcha d'elle pour lui donner un tendre baiser. La Princesse était si belle qu'il en avait le souffle coupé et il retira le drap qui la recouvrait pour découvrir son magnifique corps et découvrit... Un corps d'homme, avec des habits de femme. Surpris, il recula. Il était tombé sous le charme d'un homme ! La fée Tomoyo indiqua alors à Kurogane d'embrasser le Prince afin qu'il se réveille. Mais, lorsque le Prince embrassa le second Prince, le blond ne se réveilla point. Tomoyo comprit qu'ils devaient alors attendre le moment où, à la seconde près, cela ferait cent ans tout pile que le Prince dormait. Kurogane, sous le choc, s'en tapait la tête contre le mur, bien que ses valets tentassent (ils tentent) de l'en empêcher.

C'est ainsi qu'à huit heures du soir, au bout de quatre heures d'attente interminables, le Prince Fye se réveilla. Il fut alors surpris de la poussière qui couvrait toutes les parties du château (ben oui, cent ans sans faire le ménage, ça se voit) et fut encore plus surpris en voyant ce bel homme brun qui se tenait devant lui. Sans comprendre pourquoi, ce fut immédiatement le coup de foudre et Fye tomba dans les bras de Kurogane. Larg et Soel de foutaient se sa gueule et courraient partout en rigolant comme des hyènes.

Le soir même, à vingt trois heures pétantes, le mariage était organisé entre nos deux amants, et ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants (adoptés). Mais l'histoire ne finit pas là (dans le conte de Perrault non plus d'ailleurs). En effet, le surlendemain du mariage, Kurogane se fit tirer les oreilles par Yûko, son ogresse de mère qui était inquiète pour la santé de son fils. Le pauvre Prince Kuro Kuro pleura toute la journée tant la douleur persistait, alors il se consola en allant voir son amant. Ce manège continua, jusqu'à ce que notre couple décide d'adopter deux enfants, puisqu'ils ne pouvaient biologiquement pas en avoir. C'est ainsi qu'ils achetèrent à un couple de paysans démunis qui ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de leur famille, deux frères jumeaux : Shaolan et Watanuki. Shaolan était un beau garçon qui malgré son manque d'éducation, avait des manières élégantes et apprenait vite. Watanuki quand à lui était plutôt maladroit et impulsif mais était très intelligent. Les deux époux décidèrent alors de cesser de cacher leur relation aux parents de Kurogane. Mais l'homosexualité des deux amants posait visiblement problème à la reine Yûko, qui regardait Fye et sa progéniture d'un mauvais œil. Quand au Roi, Clow Reed, on sait terriblement peu de choses sur lui, si ce n'est qu'il a été tellement choqué qu'il a préféré partir à la guerre.

Finalement, les choses se dégradaient, la mégère Yûko était vile et cruelle envers la famille de Kurogane et lorsque son père se fit tuer, il dût partir à la guerre à son tour. Les valets, cette paire de Mokona qu'étaient Larg et Soel eurent vent de certains plans sanglants de l'abominable reine et s'étaient attaché à la famille, alors conseillèrent à Fye et les enfants d'aller se cacher chez deux aubergistes qui s'occuperaient bien d'eux. Ils les escortèrent hors du château et les emmenèrent jusqu'aux aubergistes. Ceux-ci étaient deux beaux jeunes hommes de l'âge de Fye (quoique ils ont pas cent ans quand même...) dénommés Toya et Yukito. Ils leur proposèrent chacun une chambre.

Seulement, la reine était du genre dure à cuire, et fut vexée de cet affront. Elle tortura les deux pauvres Mokona et se résolut à leur faire avaler une potion de vérité pour les faire parler. C'est ainsi qu'elle put enfin se rendre chez les aubergistes. Ces deux là furent surpris tout d'abord, de la trouver là, puis elle déclara vouloir rester pour la semaine. Embarrassés, nos deux lurons n'eurent guère le choix d'accepter pour ne pas se faire bouffer, ni éveiller les soupçons (bien qu'il soit déjà trop tard). Le soir, pendant que Toya s'occupait de la reine et lui limait les ongles, Yukito monta en douce pour prévenir la petite famille de l'arrivée de la reine.

Le lendemain, Yûko voulait manger l'un des enfants de Fye et Kurogane. Elle ordonna alors à Toya d'en égorger un et de le lui faire rôtir. Elle attendit patiemment dans la salle à manger son repas. Toya monta prévenir Yukito qui fit sortir Shaolan en douce de la chambre, pendant que Fye prenait un bain. Il partit avec lui pour le cacher dans la réserve (... Et lui faire des choses cochones =P). Le gentil hôte n'osa point égorger ce tendre enfant et partit achever un agneau. La Reine Yûko ne se rendit compte de rien et en redemanda. Le lendemain, la même scène se répéta avec Watanuki qui partit à son tour, vadrouiller dans la réserve, alors qu'un second agneau se faisait égorger. Le troisième jour, la même scène se répéta encore, seulement pendant l'escapade du Prince Fye, celui-ci dérapa dans les escaliers et tomba, faisant un bruit pas possible. Curieuse, Yûko alla voir et découvrit l'usurpation. Elle se précipita dehors et vit Toya qui cette fois, essayait d'assassiner un mouton.

Furieuse, elle ordonna aux hôtes de préparer nos trois héros dans une marmite géante, dehors et sous ses yeux, sous peine de dévorer également les deux aubergistes s'ils ne s'exécutaient pas. Toya et Yukito placèrent alors la marmite au centre de la cour et allumèrent un feu. Très vite, l'eau bouillit et ils ordonnèrent à Fye et ses gosses de monter sur une planche et de sauter dans l'eau chaude pour cuire, prétendant qu'ils auraient une mort rapide. Mais ils ne voulaient pas. C'est alors que Yûko s'énerva et se précipita vers eux pour les pousser dans l'eau chaude. Soudain surgit une ombre. Alors que Yûko n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres de nos trois innocents beaux et jeunes hommes, une sorte de Tarzan agrippé à une liane lui passa sous le nez de l'ogresse et arracha à ses horribles griffes nos héros en lui faisant un fuck au passage. Deux autres petites ombres lui firent un coup de pied sauté et l'ogresse, qui était montée sur les planches pour pousser Fye et sa progéniture, bascula dans la marmite. Et dans un hurlement qui briserait même le cœur d'un rocher, elle cuit. C'est alors que Fye se rendit compte de la véritable identité de son sauveur...

« - Kurogane... Murmura-t-il, ému, à l'oreille de celui-ci.

- Je suis là désormais... »

Il déposa sa famille à terre et les observa avec émotion. On observait de la fatigue sur son visage, et ses enfants se précipitèrent vers lui, les larmes aux yeux.

« - Papaaaa ! » Clamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Les deux Mokona descendirent de la planche, après avoir observé leur Reine cuire. Ils avaient arrêté de la regarder car le spectacle était affreux. D'immondes cloques s'étaient formées sur la peau de l'ex reine et ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites. Les Mokona préféraient évidemment, regarder les scènes des retrouvailles. Soudain, un détail frappa Fye.

« - Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? S'inquiéta le jeune blond.

- Mort. Déclara le vaillant guerrier. Un dragon ennemi me l'a arraché peu de temps avant que je parvienne à vaincre le roi ennemi. »

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Fye qui pleura à chaudes larmes en serrant Shaolan et Watanuki dans ses bras.

- Non mais c'est bon, la fée Sakura a utilisé sa magie pour le faire repousser, c'est juste que cette cruche s'est trompée de couleur, et que je suis condamné à ressembler à Hulk pour le restant de mes jours.

Kurogane regarda son bras gauche d'un air consterné. Toya et Yukito qui n'avaient pas bougé depuis le début de la scène étaient resté stupéfaits devant la brutalité de l'action, et ne paraissaient pas s'en remettre.

Finalement, ce soir là on mangea de la soupe de Belle-maman Yûko l'ogresse, mijotée au court bouillon. Puis, tout le monde retourna au château de Kurogane, qui était à présent le nouveau roi de ce Royaume. Comme le château de Fye était incommodant à cause de la végétation imposante qui en ornait les alentours, Kurogane donna l'ordre de déménager tout le château. Le Roi Ashura-ô et la reine Chii arrivèrent avec tous leurs suivants et s'installèrent au château. Puis, il y eut une grande cérémonie avec tous les sujets, durant laquelle la famille royale s'installa sur le trône définitivement.

xOxOxOx

Quinze ans plus tard, Kurogane et Fye étaient toujours aussi performants côté sport de lit, Shaolan fréquentait des filles, et draguait la fée Sakura. Watanuki préférait quand à lui fricoter avec une jolie serveuse, une certaine Himawari. Les deux princes avaient tissé une amitié très particulière avec un certain Dômeki (surtout Watanuki en fait !) et Tomoyo veillait à la sécurité du château. Les Mokona faisaient plus de conneries que jamais, Chii et Ashura-ô étaient décédés dans un accident, mais ça, l'histoire ne le dit pas parce qu'en fait une friteuse du futur est tombée du ciel et leur a explosé le crâne, suite à une farce loupée d'un certain Shtroumpf farceur... parce que tout n'est pas bien qui finit bien dans ce monde.

Et le mage Carabossu ? Il court toujours avec sa douce et tendre Xin Huo. Il est donc désormais fréquent de les croiser dans les champs de coquelicots au coucher du soleil.

xOxOxOx

Et si par hasard un soir, vous voyez deux formes étranges se courir après et gambader dans un champ de coquelicot en faisant une scène digne de la petite maison dans la prairie, ayez une pensée pour nos pauvres protagonistes sacrifiés.

xOxOxOx

**C'est fini ! J'espère que cette fois vous ne vous êtes pas étouffé avec vos aliments si vous étiez en train de manger, et que vous êtes pas tombés de votre chaise o_o mais au moins, ça vous a fait de la ventilation dans les poumons !**


End file.
